Recently, in order to conserve resources, image forming devices include a so-called multi-page printing function that prints document images of plural pages on a single recording medium with a reduced layout. For the purpose of obtaining image data that corresponds to each of the original images from a printed material that is outputted using the multi-page printing function, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-012621 (patent document) discloses an image forming device that outputs image data that corresponds to each of the document images printed in a reduced size by separating the image data into a plurality of recording mediums.
However, the image forming device disclosed in the above patent document divides the reduced document images on the printed material outputted using the multi-page printing function as separate sheets/pages of image data with reduced size, and outputs each image data to a recording device such as a memory and the like. Therefore, the size of the reduced document images is unchanged.
Therefore, there is a problem with the image forming device disclosed in the above patent document that, when the image data generated by scanning a document image of the document for scanning (hereinafter, referred to as “scan document”) by an image scanning part, such as a scanner and the like, is faxed to a specified recipient (hereinafter, this function is referred to as a scan-to-fax function), reduced characters on a recording medium received by the recipient are tuned crushed, thereby becoming illegible.
The present application is made in consideration of the above-described problems. One of objects of the present application is to provide an image processing device that provides easily readable image data even when outputting image data is obtained by dividing reduced size document images on printed material that is outputted using a multi-page printing function.